dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Vegeta
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth=Age 732 |Date of death=December 24, Age 762 (Revived) May 12, Age 767 |Height=5'6" (168 cm) |Weight=152 lbs (69 Kg) |Address=Planet Vegeta (Formerly) Capsule Corporation |Occupation=Warrior |Allegiance=Planet Trade Organization (Saiyan Army) Z Fighters (Age 762 - 767) |FamConnect = Vegeta (Alternate timeline counterpart) King Vegeta (Father) Tarble (Younger brother) Future Bulma (Lover) Gure (Sister-in-law) Future Trunks (Son) Future Shaun (Best friend) Nappa (Comrade) Raditz (Comrade) Future Cell (modified clone) }} Future Vegeta is the alternate timeline counterpart of Vegeta who appeared in the alternate timeline in which Future Trunks and Future Gohan lived. This Vegeta appears in the brief opening scene of Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks and in a flashback during an episode of Dragon Ball Z. Future Vegeta was the lover of Future Bulma, and the father of Future Trunks. Biography Future Vegeta's life was the exact same as his main timeline counterpart's life until August of Age 764 when Future Goku used the Instant Transmission to arrive on Earth and kill Frieza and King Cold. Sometime afterward, Vegeta trained and became a Super Saiyan. In Age 766, Future Goku had been stricken down by a deadly Heart Virus that had no cure. Future Vegeta, along with the other Z Fighters and company await the news of Future Goku's health. However, Future Goku passes away, leaving Future Vegeta shocked about Future Goku's death and finds himself very upset due to the fact that he will never get his chance to defeat his rival in battle. Dragon Ball Z Perfect Cell Saga Main article: Perfect Cell Saga Six months later on May 12th, Age 767, the Androids attack and Future Vegeta is the second Z Fighter to be killed by them. In the TV special, Vegeta is shown receiving a hard kick to the stomach by Future Android 17, and in the episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow" it is shown during a flashback that he dies after being struck by 17's Photon Flash while stuck in the ground after a receiving the brutal attack. In both instances, he retains his Super Saiyan power and abilities. After his death, the Androids proceed to kill the rest of the Z Fighters except for Future Gohan, Future Jimmy, Future Kayla and Future Trunks (Future Vegeta's only son). Because of Future Piccolo's death (and the consequent death of Future Kami), the Dragon Balls vanish permanently, rendering the deaths of Future Vegeta and the other future Z Fighters irreversible. Future Vegeta was 35 years old when he died. Power Future Vegeta was about the same power level as his present timeline counterpart. However, by the time the Androids arrived, Future Vegeta was weaker than his present counterpart, due to being unaware of, and therefore not training in preparation for the Androids. This lack of foreknowledge proved his downfall, as he was easily taken out by a heavy blow from Future 17, followed by a Photon Flash. Because his life is cut short, Future Vegeta never masters the basic Super Saiyan form and is unable to ascend past its limits. In contrast, present Vegeta goes on to achieve higher grades and levels of Super Saiyan, including Super Saiyan 2 during the Majin Buu Saga, Super Saiyan 4 in Dragon Ball GT, and Super Saiyan Blue in Dragon Ball Super respectively Forms and transformations Great Ape Main article: Great Ape Future Vegeta took this form during his battle with Future Goku, as noted by Cell in his retelling of how he obtained Vegeta's cells. Super Saiyan Main article: Super Saiyan Like his alternate counterpart, sometime after the battle with Future King Cold and Future Frieza, Future Vegeta manages to transform into a Super Saiyan after undergoing various training. Video Game appearances In Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S., Future Vegeta appears in Future Trunks' ending, as Future Trunks' wish to Shenron is to bring him back to life. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Ryō Horikawa * [[FUNimation dub|'FUNimation dub']]: Christopher Sabat * AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand * French dub: Éric Legrand * Italian dubs: Massimo De Ambrosis (original dub), Gianluca Iacono (2003 re-dub) Battles ; History of Trunks * Future Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Android 17 Trivia *In Future Trunks' flashback, he claimed that Future Vegeta was the first to die at the hands of Androids 17 and 18, and Future Piccolo was the second. However in The History of Trunks, it was said Future Piccolo was the first to die and Future Vegeta was the second. *In a what-if in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Vegeta is the one who destroys the Androids and larval Cell. Gallery VegetaFutureVsFutureAndroid17GhostsFromTomorrow.png|Future Vegeta battles #17, only to face a miserable defeat and death (anime flashback) Vegeta dies.jpg|Future Vegeta receives a hard knee to gut delivered by Future Android 17 (TV special prologue) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Former Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Princes Category:Siblings Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Evil to Good Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:Brief family Category:Film characters Category:Goku's Friend Category:Gohan's Friends